


轻轻地尝一口我的妮

by salmonnnn



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmonnnn/pseuds/salmonnnn
Summary: 影帝先生被坏弹绑架了。
Relationships: 孔武有力的壮汉×Nick
Kudos: 8





	轻轻地尝一口我的妮

我知道，妈的，那腰，那么小一榨，比女人腰还细，真骚。他被我扔在车尾箱，迷晕啦，你放心，不会把他搞坏的。

李先生打开车尾箱，里面躺着一个四肢被尼龙绳捆着的男人，黑布蒙着眼睛，蜷成一个茧的姿势，嘴角的皱纹看得出年龄。他身上穿着白色的毛衣，淡蓝色的衬衫打底，头发剪得整整齐齐，上了发胶，很干净的样子。

李先生做了个手势，从两旁走来几个五大三粗的男人，把他从车尾箱里抬出来，放到水泥地上。车灯突然被打开，男人躺在长长的光柱里，像摄像机，像审视的目光。李先生语气狎昵地叫道：“Nick，快醒一醒。”

被叫做Nick的男人终于动了动，他很快明白了自己的处境，低低地问：“你是谁？”

“你可以叫我李先生，但是这都不重要。”李先生蹲下来，手指沿着Nick的眼窝滑动，“Nick，你今天穿得很好看。”

Nick冷静地说：“若果一个钟头之内我的助理见不到我，她会报警的。”

“报警？”李先生仿佛听到一个天大的笑话，“我要是怕警察，我就不会在你上台之前把你抓过来。”

有一双手把Nick从地上拎起来，一耳光扇下来，他的皮肤泛红，脸歪在一边。他听到李先生说，不要把脸弄花了，影帝先生还要拍电影的。

Nick又被按回地上，他的肩膀被一只粗大的胳膊压着，有人七手八脚地扒下他的裤子，又是一巴掌，打在他左边那瓣屁股肉上。被人看光的感觉很羞耻，有人托起他的腰，有人往他的臀缝里塞冰冰凉凉的膏体，刺得他肛门一缩，把异物吸进了火热的肉道中。Nick被人翻了一个面，使他卧躺在一个男人的怀里，一只粗壮有力的手臂紧紧按着他的肩，他细微的挣扎全被收进男人坚实的肌肉里。一左一右两个人拉开他的腿，李先生在他面前蹲下，戴着皮手套的手指贴着他的肛口打转。

“放开，放开我！”李先生的手指插进水灵灵的小洞里，慢慢转着向内探入，把并合的肠肉拓开，Nick随着他的深入收紧了呼吸，腟肉盘着他的中指绞紧。“放轻松。”李先生还有闲情来抚慰他，指尖碰到那核任大小的腺体，卸劲按压，Nick惊慌失措，被催出一声小猫一样低吟。

李先生抽出手指，他本就没打算用手玩他，只把那亮晶晶黏糊糊的液体抹在Nick的小脸上。Nick摇着头不给他碰，他一巴掌掴下去，厉声道：“听话点，臭婊子。”

李先生站起来，Nick听到解皮带的声音，一股热量逼向他——不是来自李先生，来自于另一个男人。男人的阴茎被解放出来，硬得像根龙头棍，没多说话，楔进他的后穴里。Nick呜呜地叫了两声，那个地方第一次被人进入，还是以这样不由分说的势头，长驱直入，他感觉自己要被劈成两截，而男人不管不顾地开始抽插。他的身体往下滑，又被硕大的鸡巴顶回去，肉与肉间噼啪作响。“妈的，怎么叫得跟女人似的。”一个男人说。Nick的声音很好听，适合去卡通频道做少儿节目的主持人，他和熟人说话时习惯地把调子扯长，显得像在撒娇——或许就是撒娇。被人操的时候，声音简直软得滴水，尾音上扬，又酥又媚，透着一股欠操的骚味。

“不去演三级片真是筛晒了，影帝。”操他的男人把鸡巴拔出来，他被人揪着头发向后仰，白色的精液射到他的脸上，鼻子上，还有嘴巴里。

“帮我舔干净啊。”男人扶起射过之后疲软的阴茎，龟头在Nick微撅的嘴唇上摩擦。有人说，喂，到我了吧？又有人说，你小心点啊，他牙尖嘴利，等下把你条卵咬下来。男人的鸡巴拍在他的脸蛋上，大声说，你要咬我啊？你是不是想咬我？周围笑声耸动，Nick的身体在微微发颤，他小声说，不要。不要。

不要？男人说，你帮我舔干净，舔干净我就放过你。

Nick迟疑了一会，接着，他慢慢伸出粉红色的舌头，小嘴舔着包皮上的精液。旁边炸开一阵起哄声，Nick被蒙着双眼，他猜测这里或许有十个人，不，甚至更多。他含住男人的龟头，用力咬下去——

“我屌你老母臭閪！”他被人拽着头皮，又是一耳光，他耳朵短暂地失去了听觉，只有一阵极细的电流声衔着他的耳膜。他被人粗暴地按在水泥地上，扒开屁股，一根陌生的鸡巴又插了进来，比之前的还大，还粗，几乎把他捅穿。他被操出一段一段哭叫的呻吟，那人麻绳粗的手指揉捏着他的春袋，大股的精水疯狂射出，那些人骂他母狗、荡妇，公交车。他腿抖得跪不住，被人捏实了腰，刚刚射过精又被抵着前列腺猛干，几乎要被操得翻白眼，此时像个脑瘫儿童一样管不住口水，哗哗直流。有人把他上半身提起来，毛衣和衬衫被推到乳上，一张散发着口臭的嘴含住他一边奶头，油滑水亮的舌头贴着他乳晕上下撩动，顶着乳尖的细孔做切割动作，猛地一吸，啵的一声松开，奶子乳摇一般抖动，可惜呲不出奶水。

李先生笑眯眯地站在一旁，像个局外人一般看着这场丑恶的奸淫，他口袋里的电话响了一声，于是李先生对他们说：“你们看住点，别把他搞坏了。”

换了第三个男人，是个年轻人，他看起来很兴奋，说：“他操不坏的，你看——嘶，别夹那么紧，婊子。”

Nick像条死尸一般被掼在车头，年轻人一边凶狠地操他，一边打他白嫩嫩的屁股，明明被干的是他，年轻人却叫得比他还浪，没轻没重地摁着他的后脑勺，他做好的发型全然散架，被年轻人抓成断壁残垣，如同现在的他一样。Nick的眼泪洇湿了布条，他的阴茎撞在车身，痛得他五官扭曲，喉咙里发出濒死一般的泣鸣。

“Nick~我好中意你噶，我由小看住你的片长大，那个什么、什么，化骨龙，对，笑鸠死我，你知不知道，我几想把我的屌塞入你把口，让你这张骚嘴吸住我的屌，想想就要射出来了......我射啦！”

Nick的肠肉抽搐，尖叫着被射了一肚子。年轻人心满意足地叹气，从他勾人的小洞里拔出阴茎，不知谁的精液从嘟起的小嘴中流下来，黏黏稠稠的挂满一腿，年轻人把精液抹在他的背上，像给起司涂上甜美的果酱。

然而这场强奸还未结束。

李先生回来时，Nick已经不知道吃了多少根鸡巴，他瘫坐在男人的怀里，黑红黑红的老二正不依不饶地进出他的屁股；Nick挺着被人玩弄到残破红肿的乳头，两手各握着一根翘首以盼的肉棒。他没法坐起来，仅靠着一双肥硕的大手支撑他坐立的体位，像个充气娃娃似的，软手软脚的任人摆成他们喜欢的姿势。眼睛上的布条不知被谁扯掉了，李先生看见他发红的眼眶，失神的双眸，脸上不知道是泪痕还是男人的精液，也许两者皆有。

李先生这下确定，Nick被他们搞坏了。


End file.
